


The Beginning of Nightmare

by ara_nakayama12



Series: I can’t stand to losing you [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, One-Sided Attraction, mentioned tono hiyori
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ara_nakayama12/pseuds/ara_nakayama12
Summary: Makoto tahu, apapun yang dilakukannya, ia tidak akan dapat memancarkan api di balik Sapphire cerah itu. Apapun, yang ia ucapkan, tidak akan mampu membuat semangat perenang gaya bebas itu berkobar liar.Yang mampu membuat sang air itu bergelora hanyalah sang api.Sang api yang datang secara tidak terprediksi dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka nyatanya mampu membuat perubahan secara signifikan. Secepat ia datang, dan secepat juga ia menghilang, nyatanya mampu membuat dunia mereka yang datar menjadi bergelombang....“Kau bodoh, Makoto!” isaknya pelan.





	The Beginning of Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned!  
-Yaoi, BL, Boys love-  
-implied attempts of suicide-  
Yang nggak kuat dengan tema di atas dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan lapak.  
Pairing: Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase  
nb: Setting cerita diambil setelah season 3 Free! atau setelah Free! Dive to Future.

Makoto tahu, apapun yang dilakukannya, ia tidak akan dapat memancarkan api di balik Sapphire cerah itu. Apapun, yang ia ucapkan, tidak akan mampu membuat semangat perenang gaya bebas itu berkobar liar.

Yang mampu membuat sang air itu bergelora hanyalah sang api. Sang api yang datang secara tidak terprediksi dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka nyatanya mampu membuat perubahan secara signifikan. Secepat ia datang, dan secepat juga ia menghilang, nyatanya mampu membuat dunia mereka yang datar menjadi bergelombang.

Dia merasa dirinya menyedihkan dan menjijikan.

Memendam rasa selama bertahun-tahun. Terus menyangkal ketika hatinya ingin meneriakan perasaannya, dan selalu berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja serta cukup selama ia tetap bisa berdiri disampingnya. Nyatanya, pemikirannya selama ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi semu.

Dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, sungguh. Tetapi, sebagian besar kesadaran dalam dirinya mengakui bahwa ia tidaklah cocok untuk berdiri disamping pemuda itu. Mereka… tidak akan bisa berdiri dalam satu stage yang sama. Dan ironinya … ia baru menyadarinya sekarang hingga membuat tubuhnya yang kini tengah direngkuh oleh air dingin itu bergetar. Emerald secerah sabana itu meredup, tersembuyi dibalik kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

_“Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mencampuri urusan orang lain! Berhentilah untuk ikut campur …,”_

Kalimat itu terus berputar bagaikan kaset kusut dalam benaknya. Menari-nari seakan mengejek kenyataan hidupnya. Meskipun, kalimat itu sudah lama terucapkan dan mereka sudah saling berbaikan bahkan, merasa ikatan mereka lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tetap saja, Makoto Tachibana belum mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas perlakuaanya yang berlebihan terhadap sahabat terbaiknya sedari kecil dan orang yang menempati posisi tertinggi di hatinya.

“Aku … hanyalah seorang pengganggu” gumamnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam cairan dingin itu.

Pikirannya kembali menari, berputar-putar seakan berlomba-lomba untuk mengejek diri sendiri.

_ ‘Coward!’ _

_‘Pecundang!’_

_ ‘Tukang ikut campur!’ _

_‘Tidak berguna!'_

_‘Kau … payah!’ _

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika bayangan dirinya yang lain seakan berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Putaran demi putaran tiap kepingan ingatan kembali berputar. Kepalan tangannya menguat hingga menyebabkan buku-buka jarinya memutih. Makoto merutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu bertindak lebih untuk orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak saat ia mendengar Hiyori Toono mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan, _“Sepertinya, Semua orang yang berenang bersamamu berakhir menyedihkan.”_ Dan tidak juga saat Rin Matsuoka, Sang api yang mengobarkan semangat Sang air itu berucap kasar,_ “Aku tidak mau berenang bersamamu lagi!”_ atau saat Sang sapphire itu merasa terpuruk akan kekalahan pertamanya di pertandingan Universitas.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri diam di samping pemuda itu atau memberikan jarak dan waktu untuk pemuda itu menyendiri menenangkan diri. Dia selalu saja memberika support dalam diam tanpa mampu bertindak apapun, dan … Makoto membenci ketidakmampuannya.

Ia membenci dirinya yang tidak mampu memberika support lebih melalui sebuah tindakan. Dan ketika ia mencoba melakukan sebuah tindakan, hasilnya hanyalah membuat pemuda itu semakin terpuruk hingga meninggalkannya dan pergi mencari mimpinya bersama Rin ke Australia.

Kenangannya kembali berputar jauh … jauh ketika Rin mengalami kekalahan pertamanya saat relay regional pertama dirinya di SMA Samezuka. Dan saat pemuda merah itu berteriak,_ “Aku akan berhenti berenang!”_ searaya menendang tempat sampah di depannya, Jade itu melihat jelas Sang Sapphire yang tengah berkaca-kaca dengan perasaan terluka. Hatinya hancur. Itu pasti! Tetapi, bukan karena dia turut merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti sang air, melaikan karena ia mengerti. Ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita harus mengetahui bahwa orang yang kita sayangi harus berhenti dari hal yang paling ia cintai-sama seperti saat mereka mendadak keluar dari tim renang SMP dulu.

Tangan besar miliknya kini beralih menggenggam erat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit dengan tangan lain melingkari perutnya sendiri karena perasaan mual yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Isakannya tak terbendung ketika ia menyadari bahwa, dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu jauh kedalam perasaannya sendiri dan lebih menyakitkannya ia menyadari bahwa cintanya hanyalah persaan satu pihak yang tidak akan pernah berbalas.

Ia tahu, buta karena cinta adalah hal yang bodoh dan konyol, tetapi fakta lainnya, ia malah membiarkan dirinya untuk melakukannya. Tetap berdiri dengan senyuman yang setia ia pasang agar tetap bisa berdiri di samping sang sahabat. Senyuman pahit kini terpatri, tak kala kata-kata menusuk lainnya disuarakan oleh benaknya sendiri.

Dan, sebelum kalimat lainnya muncul Ia memantapkan pilihannya dalam senyuman. Senyum pahit itu kian melebar, mencoba tersenyum untuk menerima kebebasannya dan memberikan kebebasan lainnya untuk sang pemuda yang ia cintai. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya ia tekan sekuat tenaga. Suhu dingin yang menjalar memeluk tubuhnya kini tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi. Dalam kesunyian malam ia dapat mendengar suara tetesan air dan deru napasnya yang kian melambat. Setetes air matanya jatuh sebelum dunianya menghitam.

.

.

.

Pemuda stoic beriris secerah laut lepas itu berdiri dalam sabar. Ketukan demi ketukan yang ia layangkan tak kunjung membuat sang tuan rumah memberikannya akses masuk. Sebesit pikirannya bahwa sang tuan rumah sedang diluar terlintas. Kakinya ingin melangkah meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu, tetapi hatinya menolak untuk pergi dari sana.

akhirnya, dengan persaan jengah, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ia simpan.

_Klik …_

Pintu itu terbuka pelan. Menampakan ruang gelap yang tidak biasa. Rasa heran menguap kepermukaan.

_‘Aneh.’ Pikirnya._

Diliriknya jam dinding di ruangan tersebut, pukul tujuh malam.

Jantungnya mendandak berdegup kencang. Pasalnya, ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur bagi sang pemilik rumah-baik kuliah maupun kerja _part time-_nya sebagai pelatih renang.-

Samar-samar, hawa dingin menyerang tengkuknya. Dengan perasaan aneh dan gelisah yang melingkupi perutnya ia bergerak cepat memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada.

** _Gelap dan kosong._ **

Dia bahkan merasakan bahwa tempat tidur sang tuan rumah masih rapi dan dingin-pertanda sang tuan rumah tidak berada disana dalam waktu lama.-

Berdecak kesal, karena degupan jantungnya yang terus menggila, kakinya melangkah ke sebuah ruangan kecil tempat favoritnya. Dan, ketika pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat, tubuh pemuda itu membeku.

Detak jantungnya semakin meningkat seraya jatuh ke perut, manik birunya melebar, dan ia merasakan rasa mual yang tak tertahankan ketika perutnya seakan terhantam batu. Namun, dengan cepat ia enyahkan perasaan itu dan bergerak cepat meraih handuk dan berlari kesisi pemuda bertubuh besar itu.

Menghiraukan cairan jernih yang kini berubah warna, ia mengikatkan handuk ditangannya dengan erat ke pergelangan tangan sang sahabat yang kini terdiam dengan manik emerald cerahnya tertutup rapat.

“Makoto!” teriaknya terus menerus, setelah sebelumnya dengan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan meminta ambilan untuk datang secepatnya.

“Makoto … kumohon!” teriaknya laginya dan kini dengan kalimat memohon.

“Makoto, buka matamu!” lagi dan kini ia melayangkan harapkan kepada **_Kami-Sama_** manapun yang mampu mendengarkan harapannya. Harapan agar ia tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sang sahabat.

Detak jantungnya lolos satu ketukan ketika indra perasanya menamparnya pada kenyataan-dengan suhu dingin dari sang lawan.

dalam hening dia dapat mendengar retakan dari dunianya yang seakan runtuh dalam sekejap.

Direngkuhnya sosok itu untuk membagikan panas tubuhnya, seraya terus berharap agar kehangatan tubuhnya dapat ia berikan dan **_Kami-Sama_** memberikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dia terus memanggil nama sang sahabat, menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, dan terus berharap agar bantuan segera datang hingga, Sapphire itu menangkap secarik kertas yang tertempel di dinding-tepat disamping tubuh sang sahabat. Sapphire itu membelalak lebar, dengan rasa panas yang menyerang kedua matanya. dalam diam, dibacanya kata demi kata yang tertuang dalam kertas tersebut.

_ “Maafkan Aku karena menjadi pengganggu bagi kalian. Maaf karena selalu ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Dan untuk sahabat terbaikku, Haruka, maaf karena aku mencintaimu. Teruslah berenang dengan bebas hingga kepuncak dunia, Haru-chan. Aku sangat … sangat menyanyangimu. Selamat Tinggal. Kebebasan ini kuberikan padamu._

_Makoto Tachibana-.”_

Sapphire yang semula berkaca-kaca itu kini berteriak kencang. Menumpahkan kesedihan serta ketakutan terbesarnya. Rengkuhannya semakin mengerat tanpa mengindahkan suara isakan dan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar hebat.

“Kau bodoh, Makoto!” isaknya pelan.

“Kau bodoh!”

“Aku … Aku juga mencintaimu! Dasar idiot, bodoh!”

“Aku mencintaimu, Makoto … karena itu, karena itu bukalah matamu dan bertahanlah untukku!” Isaknya terus menerus dalam keheningan.

** _-end-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Jujurnya ... nggak kuat mau nulis mereka angst gini!! mereka OTP terbaik soalnya, tapi entah kenapa rada kesel juga sama Haruka setelah nonton ulang dan jadilah fic ini...  
huaaa ... maafkan saya, Makoto ... Haruka ...
> 
> -please, leave your kudos and comments ^^-
> 
> -Arigatou-


End file.
